Snowy Season
by xiRose
Summary: Lucy and Edmund are home alone during a snow fall. Lucy gets bored and goes to wake up the annoyed Ed. Written just before The Last Battle. INCEST/FLUFF. Don't like it? Don't read it. Reviews would be lovely.


I do not own Lucy Pevensie or Edmund Pevensie. Those two belong to C.S. Lewis.

I only own the words in this & the little girl at the end. xD

* * *

**Snowy Season.**

Lucy sighed happily; she was sitting in front of the window in the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Although she was near to be turning seventeen in a matter days, she was still able to enjoy the snowfall.

At the moment she was home alone – minus Edmund who was being grumpy and was up in his room – Peter and Susan had gone out to the store, her mother was next door, and her father was at work. Breathing in the scent of the hot chocolate, she grinned. The front yard was now covered in a clear white coat of snow. And she wanted to play in it. Setting her cup aside, she stood up from her sitting position, stretched, and headed toward the stairs.

It wasn't like Edmund disliked the cold – all right, to be truthful he hated it. It made his face pink and his hands and feet cold until they were numb. He couldn't find a single reason why his younger sister – and the love of his life – could possibly find a way to love the season. His thoughts ran back to Narnia perhaps that was that reason. But even before Narnia came into their lives, she loved it. Hearing the steps creak, he hid his head once again underneath his warm blankets.

Her blue-gray orbs stared into his room, his door left a crack. Quickly she pushed her irritable locks of hair away from her face. _If only I had a ribbon!_ She examined in her own thoughts. She snorted quietly through her nose as she watched her brother dive his head underneath the sheets. Shaking her head, she pushed the door open.

"Oh, come on, Ed!" She chanted, sitting on his bed, crossing her legs instantly. It was a rare habit she picked up from Susan. She nudged Ed – or what she thought to be Ed – No reply came from him. "Edddddyyyy!" She whined, huffing. She pushed at lump in the sheets once again. "Go away." The lump spoke. "Oh, so he speaks! Amazing!" She stated sarcastically.

Pouting, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Edmund, get out of the bed before I do something evil." She heard a snort. She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him. _Fine_, she thought. _He wants to be stubborn, fine. I'll get him for this_. She smirked almost evilly – almost, she couldn't possibly pull it off – and got up quickly from the bed. Looking over her shoulder once, she raced out of the room.

Brown eyes peeked from behind the many blankets. He snorted once again. As if Lucy would do something _evil_! She couldn't be evil even if she wanted to. Rolling his eyes, he covered him self with the blankets again. _Damn the cold_. He thought, annoyed.

She shivered violently as she kicked the door close with her foot. In her hand was a snowball. She grinned. "He's going to _so_ love this." Giggling, she tip-toed up the stairs.

A nap sounded nice to Edmund, the house was warm, and it was even warmer under the blankets. He closed his eyes – was that a creak from the stairs? – He oddly felt rather tired. Dreamland sounded inviting – was that a creak from his floor boards? – shrugging it off, he kept his eyes closed.

Lucy stood before his bed, grinning. With quick movement – before Edmund had time to react – Lucy threw the snowball under the many blankets. It wasn't long until she heard Edmund's loud voice, swearing. "Damn. It. Lucy." He pushed the covers up. He was shirtless, and by the looks of it, the snowball had got him right on the chest. She smiled innocently.

"I told you so!" She grinned innocently at him. "If you didn't get up I was going to do something!" He held the snowball tightly in his hand, huffing. "Lu, come here." Her face paled. "Err. No thanks!" She took a step back. "What's this?" He stood up, huffing, taking a slow step toward her. "Are you scared of a little frozen water?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "No! I would never be afraid of some frozen water. That's _you_!" She pointed out, sticking her tongue out at him.

The cold snowball was starting to numb his fingers. He took another step toward Lucy, with a squeak; she turned around and raced out of the room. "Get. Back. HERE." He raced after her. It was hard not to grin at the random fun. "No! I won't." He groaned. She sure was stubborn.

She stumbled on the on the rug at the end of the stairs. The front door stood before her. It was either the cold or Edmund with the snowball. With her chances high on Edmund not coming after her in the cold, she took the cold. She turned around, he was right there. "EEP!" She shouted loudly as she yanked the door opened and jumped out into the cold.

The coldness turned her cheeks pink and raw; she spun around to stare at the front door. The snow was getting caught in her hair. "Ha! Can't get me now, can you?" she shouted at him, not caring that children across the street could see the scene that was unfolding. She could tell Edmund was already shivering. He was shirtless – Lucy nearly face palmed. She couldn't believe she just realized that now. Her cheeks were now a deeper shade of pink.

Lucy quickly dropped her head, Edmund leaned his head forward, watching. The cold air was making him feel frozen to death. And he knew Lucy had to be cold too, wearing only a long sleeve shirt and a skirt. He noticed she wasn't even wearing stockings. He rested his forehead against the palm of his hand. "At least she's wearing shoes." He murmured underneath his breath, throwing the now melted snowball back into the snow covered yard.

He turned to the coat rack, pulled on his coat, slipped on his boots, grabbed Lucy's coat and walked out. The cold air nipped at his nose and he carefully wrapped Lucy's coat around her tightly. "Before you catch a cold, Lulu." He snorted, and smirked down at her. "And now I can get you back." Lucy quickly looked up, nervous. "Uh…And h-how are you going to do t-that?" Her voice squeaked. He almost forgot what he was doing for a moment.

"Oh easy. I'm going to do this." And before she could reply or even react, he tackled her into the snow. Lucy screamed from the impact of the coldness. "That's…this. IT'S COLD!" She struggled against his iron grip. "Ed, get off me! It's cold!" She whined, her face a furious red. Edmund ignored her, nuzzling his face into her neck, making her face even more red. "Hm, I don't think so. You deserve it." Now that he was use to the cold, it was rather enjoyable – only because he was stealing Lucy's warmth.

She whined loudly, wiggling underneath him. "Argh, EDMUND. Snow. In. My. SHIRT." He smirked and looked at her. "Oh?" He questioned, she nodded quickly. "Yes! Get off!" She pushed at his chest, huffing. "Say sorry then." He spoke with a shrug, staring down at her. For a moment she caught her self staring into his eyes. "W-what?" She asked, dazed. He snorted.

"I said," He leaned toward her face. "Say sorry." His lips were only inches from hers. She pouted, shivering. "Why? I didn't do a-anything." She stuttered, blushing furiously to a color of crimson. "...Snowball, Lulu. In my bed." He rolled his brown eyes at her, she pouted even more, averting her eyes away from him. "I did that for a reason."

He snorted through his nose and slowly pressed his lips against the corner of her lips. "And that reason was…?" He was winning, anyone could see that. Her face went even redder. It wasn't fair, he was cheating, and he knew her weak spots. "S-so you could come out in the s-snow with me…" He laughed gently and smirked at her. "Well, we're outside now, aren't we?" He got up and held his hand out for her.

For a moment, Lucy stared at the snow before looking at him. It had been awhile since he had seen her face that red before. Sticking her tongue out at him she gripped his hand, within a moment, he pulled her close to his body. "Sorry." She murmured, smiling. He shrugged, grinning. "Its fine, Lulu." He pulled himself away from her and turned to walk toward the house.

"Wait, a second, I don't get a kiss?" She asked in a loud tone, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to look over at her, a smirk clearly on his lips. "You…you… Agh!" She bent down and threw snow at him.

He stood in front of her in a heartbeat, Lucy gasped out in a shock. "I didn't say that, now did I?" He bent down and kissed her gently upon the lips, she grinned, kissing him back gently. She pouted when it was broken. Her face was beyond red. Edmund rested his hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing it gently. "It's been a while since I've seen you blush this bad. What _are_ you thinking?"

Lucy stared in shock at him. "…" She went silent and walked away toward the house.

"Are you two together?" A little girl asked excitedly at Edmund as he got the mail, a plain smirk still set on his lips. He looked down at her.

"Why yes we are." He stated loud enough for Lucy to hear. "She's just in denial," He shook his head with a fake sigh. The little girl giggled and held out a winter flower. "Give it to her!" She nodded and ran off.

Lucy remembered why she loved the snowy season so much. It'd get Edmund annoyed, yet, he enjoyed it nonetheless. Plus it was the perfect time for pranks. Kicking off her shoes, felt a weight on her shoulders, she stared up to find Edmund standing there.

"I still hate the snow."

"…Oh that will change, Edmund. Just wait. You will love this snowy season."


End file.
